How to Train Your Dragon: Toothless
by mastesargent
Summary: Remember How to Train Your Dragon: Film? Well here's the companion story at long last! Essentially the same story, but told exclusively from the eyes of Toothless. Based on the 2010 animated film. I don't own HtTYD or any affiliated characters, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

***emerges from the ashes of the ME3 ending***

**Hello, mastesargent here, and I say hello to the community once again!**

**Sorry it took me so long. A human named Shepard stopped one of my agents from allowing me easy access, then proceeded destroy the Collectors and the Alpha Relay, making it even harder to return! But at long last, I have resurfaced once more in the FanFiction community.**

**Anyhow, I think you all know what time it is! If you've read How to Train Your Dragon: Film, you may recall me promising a companion story to it. Well, here it is, with a couple of improvements, most notably the eradication of those pesky POV changes. *dodges battle-axe* Oh, you…**

**Anyhow, here it is! How to Train Your Dragon: Film, told from the eyes of Toothless!**

Chapter One

The Island

It was a peaceful night. The water below me would have reflected the sky perfectly were it not for the flock of dragons blocking it out. In the distance, I saw the island. Bleak looking from a distance, but upon closer inspection, had the potential to support life. And it did. About three centuries ago, a group of mammals called humans came and colonized the island. When She took notice of their presence, She saw their livestock as a viable food source, so we began to raid the island periodically. The rest is three centuries of bloodshed.

I was about fifty at the time. That may seem old for a mammal, but for a creature with a three-century natural lifespan, I was only in my mid to late adolescence.

I surveyed the area of we were attacking. The only settlement on the island was on the costal cliffs overlooking the west side of the island. Foolishly, the mammals, called humans, insisted on making their shelters out of wood, which we easily burnt down tie and time again. My task, as always, was to cover the others by destroying the human's catapults.

One of the larger dragons, which the humans had dubbed 'Monstrous Nightmare,' swept down and snatched up a sheep. The attack had begun.

I circled above, watching as humans poured out of their dens, screaming battle cries and attempting to defend their homes. Many of which had already begun to burn. _"Idiots," _I muttered to myself. _"If they thought with anything but their weapons they would clear out." _I watched as one threw himself after his livestock. _"They are a tenacious bunch, I will give them that,"_ I chuckled to myself.

I circled for what seemed like an eternity, watching comical displays of humans attempting to fight us with their numerous melee weapons. Only a few had the correct idea of throwing weighted ropes at us, and even that was challenging. I even noticed some of the smaller ones attempt to extinguish fires, only to have new ones spring up moments later.

BANG

I spun around in midair to see the two headed Dragon that the humans called a Zippleback destroy a human structure with their gassy explosions. Behind them, I could see the lumpy ones called 'Gronckles' and the spined ones called 'Nadders' make off with even more human livestock. _'A good haul tonight,' _I thought, though I had no particular respect for these dragons. _'This should keep her please, for a while, I think.'_

This amusing display came to an abrupt end when I noticed dragons being picked out of the sky with boulders, a signal that the humans had manned their catapults. I banked to the side and took up position.

A Monstrous Nightmare had already begun assaulting the weapon when I arrived. Its flaming body was taking a beating from a rather large human atop the catapult. I began my rapid descent from the sky, my wings piercing the night with an ear-splitting scream. "NIGHT FURY!" screamed a human. "Get down!" The Nightmare lifted off of the tower just in time, as I spat my blue-white bolt of flame and swooped upwards. The result was a terrific explosion that weakened the supports of the tower.

The humans had dubbed my species 'Night Fury,' and for good reason. My aerodynamic form and black scales made me all but invisible in the darkness, and my fire was rivaled only by Her.

I came around for another pass. My scream pierced the air yet again as I spat at the tower once again, causing it to collapse as the humans leapt off.

No human had ever killed a Night Fury before. I intended to keep it that way.

**Well, that's the first of many chapters done. Just a few fine details before I wrap this little session up. I don't plan on regular updates, just whenever I feel like it. This first chapter might be a little shaky, but don't worry. I can bloody well edit it. The main purpose of this chapter was just so I could figure out how to write Toothless as a character. I'm know to start off shakily and finish strongly, anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: …**

***dodges hail of bullets***

**Still too soon? Fine. Anyhow, I'm glad to see I've been getting a warm reception (from all of two reviews, but we'll get to over 9000 someday). **

**Lemme tell you a little secret to my writing techniques: I make most of this crap up as I go along. Yep, that's right, I have no plan. The first chapter was more of an experiment with Toothless's character than anything. But enough of that, we have a story to get to!**

Chapter Two

Stranded

One Night Fury on the field at all times. No more, no less. No exceptions. That was the rule of thumb regarding our species. Although we had a long lifespan, our mating season was towards the end of our lives and bore few eggs. As a result, there were a very small number of us. If more than three or four of us died within the same generation, it would drastically weaken us. Not that it would ever be a problem for us. Or so I thought.

After seeing their catapult collapse into the ocean, the humans abandoned all attempts at surface to air bombardment. That made their livestock easy pickings for the rest of the dragons. That also made the raid extremely boring for me. Circling the settlement and watching the humans pitiful mockery of battle only amused me for so long, though it was always fun seeing a two-limbed human swing his bladed arm and shout at us in vain.

Eventually, I could take it no more. I had to do something before I went crazy. I began to scan the border of the settlement for a little target practice. I spotted an unmanned catapult with no humans in the immediate area. _'Perfect,'_ I thought, and began a dive towards it, my wings emitting their scream of death.

BANG

My fire hit dead center, and I banked left to search for another target.

Worst mistake of my life.

THWACK

Suddenly, I couldn't move. I had become entangled in what seemed to be a human's rope, but on a much larger scale. I let out a scream, not to alert other dragons, but in lamentation. In the distance I heard a celebratory shout. I plummeted into the tree line, hit my head on something, and knew no more.

HtTYD:T

I was awoken by the midday sun bearing down on me. I opened my eyes to see a world of green around me. I could hear birds chirping merrily, hear running water nearby, and hear the smack of light wood coming together.

"Ugh, the Gods hate me," groaned a voice, which was steadily getting louder. "Some people lose their knife, or their mug. Not me. I managed to lose an entire dragon! Ow!"

The voice was getting nearer. It was also auditory. Only humans spoke audibly. I quickly closed my eyes and feigned unconsciousness, or death, if the human was naive.

I heard a startled gasp, then the sliding of dirt. I took every fiber of my being to keep my ear plates from twitching.

Finally, the voice spoke again, directly next to me. "OH, wow. I- I did it. Yes! I did it! This fixes everything! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I felt a small foot on my front shoulder, and I could stand it no more. _"Get your filthy paws off of me, you damn, dirty ape!" _I growled as I shook the foot off.

I opened my eyes to observe my conqueror, only to be greeted by an unwelcome sight. My hunter, my sole rival was nothing more than a scrawny toothpick of a human. From the sound of his voice, a child. Nonetheless, I was bound. Defenseless against my attacker, I rightly felt fear.

The boy looked into my exposed eye for a moment then looked away, as if unable to face me. In his hand, he held a tiny weapon, matching his scrawny form.

"I'm going to kill you dragon," muttered the human. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father. I am a Viking." He sounded hesitant. He was simply reassuring himself. "I am a Viking!" he shouted, trying to steel himself.

"_Look me in the eye and say that."_

Surprisingly, he did, but only momentarily. He closed his eyes and lifted the blade over his head. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable killing blow… which never came. The boy simply sighed in frustration. "I did this," he said shamefully.

Moments later, I heard a snap. The grip of the rope loosened. The boy was cutting the cord. Why?

Immediately after the final cord fell away, I pounced onto the boy, pinning him to a rock with one foot. I looked him in the eyes. _"Look someone in the eyes before you kill them, you filthy animal!" _I said, giving him a final lesson. He simply stared back at me, not hearing me, with an expression of pure… terror?

A strange emotion welled up in me: pity. How could I bring myself to kill a defenseless child, human or not?

I reared back, screamed in his terrified face, and launched off. _"We're even, human!" _I called back, though he couldn't hear me. _"Don't let me ever see you-"_ Suddenly, I lost control of my glide, sending me plummeting into a cove of sorts. I tried several times to get airborne, but to no avail. A sudden tiredness fell over me, and I slept.

**Well, in two chapters I've managed to cover the first four in the original story. This'll be interesting. Anyhow, how're you guys liking the character of Toothless? Liking how it's playing out so far? Tell me in those reviews.**

**P.S. Please keep the reviews strictly to comments and criticism about this particular story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I made a tally of all the POV changes from How to Train Your Dragon: Film that I did. Here's the final count:**

**Hiccup-38**

**Anonymous/Overview-5**

**Astrid-11**

**Gobber-1**

**Stoick-10**

**Toothless/….-8**

**Snotlout-1**

**That totals into 74 POV changes in total. In one story.**

***dodges hail of arrows aimed at the knee***

**Alright, alright. Next chapter.**

Chapter Three

Robbed

I was never raised by any parental figure. My parents died of natural causes before I hatched. The only thing I really know about them is that they left me just enough food to survive my first winter. Then I took to the air, hunting and eating my own meal. Early on, I knew that it was best to avoid Her. First-year hatchlings were the perfect size for a mid-meal snack.

I awoke from my slumber after a few hours. It was well before sundown, which meant I had to wait until sundown before leaving the island, since I would no doubt be an easy target for humans.

I took a survey of my surroundings. After leaving the boy, I had landed in some sort of cove. In the center there was a pool of water, which was fed by a waterfall somewhere above me. There were a few trees and scattered boulders, but nothing else of note.

What really sparked my interest were the smells and sounds in the air. Not the natural ones, but those from the human settlement.

I could hear the faint tapping of human tools on wood, likely humans repairing their dens. None of the smells interested me, for they were mostly horrible. All except for one.

I smelled smoke, melted metal, and burnt animal hide. Nothing I wasn't familiar with, but one of these familiar smells spiked my interest: the boy.

It really was irritating that I had to be reminded of this human, but he had me cornered and let me go. That alone was enough to at least gain my attention.

He seemed to be sweating. Typical for mammals in hot places, but within the smell of the sweat I could detect the faintest trace of pheromones; he was around a potential mate. _"So, humans _do _mate,"_ I mused. _"From the number of them, I could've sworn that they just grew from the ground." _It was true. Whenever I saw a human die, another seemed to pop up in its place.

I continued this observation until well after sundown. By that time the boy's pheromone levels had returned to normal and I smelled a new hormone set in: stress. I was curious, but I dismissed it. It was now dark enough to embark.

I pushed off the ground to embark, but just as before, I lost control and was sent careening into the ground. I tried one, twice, three times, and still to no avail.

Eventually I checked all of my flight components. _'Wings, check. Right tail fin, check. Left tail fin…'_

Oddly, I felt no response from my left tail fin. I checked and rechecked for the same results. Finally, I did a visual check. What I saw horrified me.

My right tail fin was fine, perfectly undamaged. My left tail fin was gone. Cut clean off. Not even a flesh wound.

The humans had rendered me useless to the world, to myself. They had robbed me of my flight, of my greatest gift, the one thing I cared for.

Little did I know that I would soon find another thing to care for.

**Alright. Well, there's my first chapter that wasn't actually in the movie. How'd you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! This is the part where I stop having a plan… Except I had no plan in the first place…**

**Alright! This is the part where I start having -1 plans!**

**Anyhow, insert random POV joke here!**

***dodges rotten tomatoes***

Chapter Four

Curiosity

The realization of losing my ability to fly did not come easily. For half the night I attempted to leave the grotto, but to no avail. Finally, exhausted and barely able to move, I collapsed into an uneasy sleep.

HtTYD: T

I dreamt that night. Of what I couldn't remember. The only images that stood clear in my mind were of myself, the boy, and of Her. Then there was fire. Dreadful fire, and then, nothing.

HtTYD: T

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. I was about to spit fire at them to silence the pests when a sudden realization dawned upon me. Beyond the birds chirping, I heard nothing. The human tools had stopped. Only faint, unrecognizable voices were audible.

I ignored this fact and attempted to catch myself a morning meal. Birds were out of the question, so I checked the pool in the middle of the cove. Sure enough, there were several fish swimming about. I made a snap at a few to no avail. The things were too quick, even for me.

Eventually, I managed to stow away my hunger for later, and I resumed my attempts at escaping the cove. After about an hour of this, I noticed something of an uproar in the human settlement. I also sensed a Gronckle.

"_Oi! You, get me out of here!" _I called out.

"_Sorry. Busy now. Get back you later," _she called back, sounding almost like she was enjoying herself.

"_Figures," _I muttered. Gronckles never were the brightest things, and whenever they found something enjoyable, such a large human livestock, it was impossible to tear them away.

I continued my escape attempts for hours, flying the farthest I could, and then attempting to scale up the rest of the wall. In this process, I lost several scales from my body, a painful loss, but they would grow back.

Nothing I tried seemed to work. I finally attempted to push myself off of an outcropping in the wall, still to no success. I finally gave up. I returned to the pool again to attempt to catch some fish, and again the evaded me.

"_It's no use," _I sighed, resigning to my fate. _"One way or another, I'm going to die here. Either by starvation or-"_ I heard a wooden clatter coming from the walls of my prison. _"-or the humans will come."_

I turned my head, looking to see what my final conqueror was, but surprised curiosity filled me. It was the boy. He'd found my hiding place. How long he'd been there was anyone's guess. I felt oddly embarrassed at the thought of him seeing me like this.

The boy was sitting upon the ledge that I had just used to boost myself. He began to withdraw, but stopped. He then looked at me curiously, tilting his head slightly. I returned the gesture, equally curious. Then he withdrew.

I approached the base of the ledge. The boy appeared to have dropped a burnt stick.

'_Odd,' _I thought. _'What would anyone need with this?'_

HtTYD: T

There was a storm that night. Not just wind and rain, either, but thunder and lighting. I hated lightning. Not that I was _afraid_, of course, but I'd seen a fair share of dragons blasted out of the sky by it. I was justifiably nervous.

On top of that, it was the only thing faster than me.

**Random trivia fact that has no relevance to this story or How to Train Your Dragon! In Mass Effect 2, during the ship graveyard sequence of the Suicide Mission, the silhouette of the **_**UNSC Pillar of Autumn **_**can be seen.**

**Alright, there's another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contrary to popular belief, the cake is, in fact, a lie. Here's why: While there indeed was a cake at the end of the game Portal, GLaDOS never actually intended to give it to you. Therefore, the cake is a lie.**

**Anyhow, I need to answer a few questions and state a few concerns. As you may have noticed, there is a pattern to my updates: They're always on a Thursday (or Thor's Day, if you're a Viking). So… yeah. That's when I'll update, unless I have more pressing matters to attend to.**

**Second, please, PLEASE refrain from double or quintuple (and anything in between or beyond) posting in the reviews. I went through and deleted no less than twelve extra reviews as a result of multi-posting.**

**Anyhow, let's not stall this any longer.**

Chapter Five

A Purposeful Accident

I ceased my attempts of escaping the next day.

'_What's the point?' _I thought, ultimately resigning myself to a slow death of starvation, or the quick death of human steel.

I stayed there for what seemed like hours, though it could have been mere minutes. Waiting for death is a tedious thing. Growing bored, I turned my attention back to the sounds and smells of the human settlement. Once again, a commotion was stirring. This time I sensed a Nadder, almost bursting with laughter. I didn't bother calling her this time. She seemed to be having as much fun as the Gronckle was.

Suddenly, I heard a faint, auditory voice. I could only just make out what it was saying.

"Hiccup!"

'_Hiccup?' _I wondered. _'Not a word I've ever heard from humans.' _I ran the word through my head a few times, chuckling to myself. Indeed, this was an amusing word.

Several more relatively quiet hours passed.

Then it happened.

I was lying down resigned to my fate, when I heard a metallic clunking sound near the edge of the cove. There, between two rocks, was a shield. In front of it, there was a dead fish. Behind it were two scrawny legs. Wasting no time, I swept behind a boulder and waited. Sure enough, out came the boy.

The coy approached the fish, picking it up by the gills, and glanced around. Like a fool, he walked further into the cove, until he was in the perfect position for an ambush. Like the great predatory animal I was, I crept down the boulder. Then a slight change in the wind brought the fish's scent to me.

Oh, how the scent was intoxicating. I couldn't help myself. I took a loud intake of the delicious smell, and the boy jumped about in surprise.

I circled directly in front of him, then my stomach took over.

I inched forward, retracting my teeth and reaching out with my mouth. A strange smell filled the air, and I retracted, growling.

The boy opened his fur covering, revealing the toy he almost killed me with, and reached for it. I growled louder. The boy reached for it again, slowly this time, and dropped it on the ground. I made a flicking motion with my head. _"I want it gone," _I explained.

He seemed to understand. He scooped the thing up with his foot and tossed it into the pool.

That was it. My stomach couldn't take it anymore. I promptly fell to my rump, taking up a doglike position. I looked down at the fish, ear plates twitching in anticipation.

The boy extended the fish once again. I reached forward until it was practically in my mouth.

"Huh. Toothless," the boy muttered, noticing my retracted teeth. "I could've sworn you had…"

Suddenly, my teeth snapped out of my gums and snatched up the fish, slicing it in half and swallowing it. The thing had been dead for awhile, maybe a few days, and tasted saltier than usual, but I didn't care. It was the best fish I'd ever eaten.

"_Teeth?"_ I asked, struggling not to choke with laughter.

"Teeth," said the boy in disbelief.

This was the first time I had really gotten a good look at the boy. He seemed to be in his adolescence, about my age by human standards. He had a rather odd appearance, with a tall, lanky body. My previous assessment of 'toothpick' was wrong. I generously re-assessed him as 'fishbone.' .He seemed to be wearing an animal skin repurposed for humans, and these garments covered most of his upper and lower half. Most of this stuff was green, except for a brown covering on his top half, and two brown things on his feet.

After getting a good look at him, I decided he looked somewhat peckish as well. Quickly, I advanced onto him, causing him to trip and back himself onto a rock. Good, he wasn't going to run away like the last time.

"No, no, no!" said the boy, not understanding my intent. "I don't have any more!"

"_Idiot," _I muttered. My eyes retracted slightly, and I began to regurgitate part of the fish. The tail landed in his lap. I hated fish tails. They were always a pain to digest.

The boy looked confused, holding the fish and staring at me. This lasted for several seconds.

"_Well, go on!" _I said, looking at the fish, and then him, making sure he understood. He did, and made a sound of disbelief. He took a bite, then looked at me, wobbling his head and making a sound of apparent pleasure.

I feigned swallowing showing him what he needed to do. _'Has this human ever eaten?' _I wondered. _'Do humans even need to eat?_'

The boy made a sound of protest, the swallowed the fish. Twice. I smacked my tongue. _"Good, yes? You should do this more often!"_

The boy did an odd thing. He appeared to bare his teeth, but not in a hostile way. Was he trying to signify something? I didn't know, but I returned the gesture, feeling quite ridiculous, and hoping that it was the right thing.

The boy looked confused. Then he stood up and approached me, extending his arm.

My senses returned. _"Don't forget what I told you last time, you filthy ape," _I snarled, before gliding to the opposite end of the cove, creating a bed of flame to warm myself, and turning in for the night.

Just as I lowered my head, I saw the boy sitting a few feet from me. _"Go away," _I muttered, lifting my remaining tail fin to block my face. _"Wait a sec…" _I quickly lowered my tail fin, and sure enough, the boy's hand was mere inches from me. He quickly shot up and walked away. _"Finally," _I muttered, and went to find a nice tree to hang from.

I awoke a less than an hour later, finding it impossible to sleep. I looked about to see the boy still sitting there, fiddling with a stick.

"_Might as well see what he's up to," _I muttered to myself.

I approached the boy from behind. He noticed me, but quickly busied himself with the dirt. He was tracing some sort of image into it. It looked almost like… _"Ah, so it's me you're tracing."_

Suddenly, a strange idea struck me. _"Why not trace him as well?"_ I lumbered off to find an appropriate tool.

I returned carrying a small tree in tow, and attempted to imitate the boy's movements. A swirl there, a curve here. I glanced back at the boy. A dot here…

I continued this until finally, it was complete. I discarded the tree and examined my work. _"I have to say, it's pretty good, even for me."_

The boy was amazed. He'd probably never seen something so spectacular in his life, aside from me. He began to step around my work.

Then he stepped on one of my lines. I let out a small growl to warn him of where he was standing. He lifted his foot in shock. Then he placed it down again. And again. I was about ready to pounce him when he placed his foot ahead of the line. He didn't make this mistake again.

The boy began to walk throughout the image, carefully twisting and turning to avoid stepping on it. Finally, he arrived with is back tom me. I let out a loud breath to let him know where he was. He spun about to face me. I stared down at him. Once again, he extended his hand. I let out a warning growl. He retracted his hand slightly, then turned his face away, extending his arm.

I was shocked. _'He… He trusts me?' _I thought in disbelief. _'I could kill him now, right here, if I wanted.'_ Then my conscience came back, warning me not to. I moved my head forward, hesitated a moment longer, closed my eyes, and rested my nose in his palm.

I pulled back after a moment. He didn't actually smell _that_ bad. The boy looked at me in confusion and disbelief.

I suddenly remembered who I was, and darted away.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _I berated myself. What had I just done? I didn't mean to do it… Did I? I had just allowed a human to touch me. Wasn't that as bad as getting killed by one? These questions ran through my head all night.

I didn't find the answers.

**Alright. I'm tired. Too much Portal 2. Brain hurts. Shutting down.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What do you guys want from me? Not only has at least one of you continued to double post, but you've been double posting **_**entire chapters **_**of my work and other people's work! I mean, really!**

**So please, I'm asking you politely one last time (and you know who you are), stop double posting reviews, especially entire chapters of other fanfictions.**

**On a lighter note, Gurren Lagann is awesome. That is all.**

**P.S. This is gonna be a pretty short chapter.**

Chapter Six

A New Tail

That night was a restless one. There really was nothing to do except monitor the human settlement. There was a residual smell of cooked poultry, something that I personally hated, but the, these _were_ humans. Odd creatures they were, indeed. I could swear I could hear an irritating metallic sound, but I brushed it off as my imagination.

_Tink… tink… tink…_

No, definitely not my imagination. It seemed to be coming from the settlement. I sniffed the air in that direction.

I smelled smoke, sweat, molten metals, dried animal hides, and… the boy again.

'_What's he doing?' _I wondered to myself. Yet another mystery to be added to the ever growing list.

I tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, and eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

HtTYD: T

Another dream. No, memories. But not my own. I saw the two limbed human, speaking in a strange accent. _"Don't take it to heart, kid. It's his job to be tough on everyone."_

There was a human female, about the age of the boy. _"Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."_

A large, beefy, intimidating human male. _"When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us."_

I didn't understand any of it.

HtTYD: T

The boy came back that morning. "Hey, Toothless," he called out. He was carrying a large container on his back, and a brown bundle in his arms. "I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." He set the container down and pushed it over, letting out the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen: A pile of fish, sprawled across the ground, all for me. Immediately, I began to dig through the pile with my nose.

There was quite a variety of fish here, almost enough for a Gronckle to snack on. Then I smelled something repulsive. I backed away growling at whatever this thing was. The boy reached down and picked up a yellow and black snake like ting that seemed to be the source of this smell. I backed away and growled in response.

"No, no, no! It's okay!" he said, tossing away the thing. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

I had no idea what an eel was, but I didn't care. I returned my attention to the fish and dug in. The boy might have said something, but I didn't care, just fish. The fish didn't last too long, though. I poked my head inside to check for more.

Then, I felt a strange tightness on the tip of my tail, yet, familiar somehow. I tested my tailfins.

"_No way."_

My left tailfin, by some miracle, had been returned. Finally, I could take to the skies once more. Slowly, I spread my wings, then shot up like one of the humans' projectile weapons.

"Woah! No, no, no!" screamed the boy. He sounded oddly close, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting some altitude, which I didn't seem to be gaining. Suddenly, I Rose up, but not of my own volition.

"Oh my Go- It's working!" said the boy, again, too close. Suddenly, I banked back around, back towards the cove. _'What's going on?'_

I turned my head slightly. The boy was holding on to my tail. _"Bugger off," _I said, flicking him off my tail and into the pool below. Moments later, I lost control and plummeted into the pool as well.

"Yeah!" yelled the boy in triumph.

**So, I've managed to cover the first eleven chapters of How to Train Your Dragon: Film in six chapters… What just happened?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, the double posting, I can deal with. Now can you please stop posting entire chapters of Fanfiction in here? I'm not asking much here.**

**Anyhow, let's get back to it.**

Chapter Seven

Learning to Fly

I never really learned how to fly. It was inborn, since I wouldn't have a parental figure to observe and learn from. The only real 'learning' was figuring out the best winds to take off and land.

The boy returned the next day. Once again, he was carrying a bundle of dried animal hide. After the wonderful success of whatever his last contraption did, I was wary of what he put on me, and I leapt away playfully as the boy gave chase.

I eventually let him place the thing, mostly out of boredom, and partly out of the hilariously pitiful sight of seeing him fruitlessly attempt to catch me. It was some sort of covering to my back, which he climbed on top of. While I wasn't too keen on having a human on my back, I had grown a tolerance to this one.

He instructed me to fly, which I expected to be fruitless, but I did any ways. Amazingly, it worked. At least, it did until the boy attempted a sharp turn, which flung him off into the lake, leaving me to plummet to the ground.

HtTYD: T

The boy returned, this time wearing a different garment in place of his fur covering. He attached this to the covering on my back, which I heard him call a 'saddle' at one point. He also tied a cord around his foot, which allowed him to control the artificial tail fin I'd discovered on my tail. His attempts at steering, however, were miserable. At one point, he managed to crash us into a meadow. The grass, however, smelled and felt so good, I couldn't resist but t roll around. I did feel rather ridiculous once I discovered the boy staring in disbelief.

HtTYD: T

The boy returned day after day. I began to wonder why a human would spend so much time with his enemy. I brushed this thought off, since he did help fill the lonely hours in the cove.

HtTYD: T

Once, the boy removed the saddle, which had been itching worse than if there were a million of those tiny dragons attempting to burn me at once. The boy, suspecting this, began to scratch my body. Once he hit a spot on the underside of my neck, I collapsed in pleasure. Never before had I felt something like that.

HtTYD: T

I began to learn about the boys culture, mostly through his muttering, and partly through the sounds and smell of the settlement. They called themselves 'Vikings,' and were a warrior tribe of humans, who were apparently spread throughout the waters. They called the island Berk. I had no idea what that meant.

I found it a little ironic, actually. I was learning so much, while he learned only where best to scratch me, and how to feed me. Then again, I doubt he would find a totalitarian regime centered around feeding a single creature to ensure our own survival very comforting.

HtTYD: T

During one of the boy's visits, a tiny mote of light appeared on the ground. The only problem was that this thing moved. Every time I tried to pounce it and investigate, it would simply dance away.I turned to find the boy laughing.

"_I don't see what's so funny," _I said, although he still couldn't hear me. _"For all I know, it could kill me in the middle of the night."_

HtTYD: T

While the boy was testing his contraption while I was tied to a stump, he somehow managed to make me fly backwards into the woods. Whatever secured him to me must have been damaged too, since he muttered in distress and began to tug me in the direction of the settlement.

HtTYD: T

We waited until the cover of night to enter the settlement. As we weaved in between structures, another human passed, grunting what sounded like "Hiccup" to the boy. After the human moved on, he dragged me inside of one of the structures.

I took a look around. The place reeked. It smelled like sweat, steel, and right feet. The boy began to pry at the saddle with something, and I began to search for fish. I tossed an empty container aside, which caused quite a racket.

Just as the boy finished with whatever he was doing, a voiced called from outside. "Hiccup?" The boy looked startled, and his pheromone levels skyrocketed. He ran and jumped out of some sort of false opening in the wall, which he hastily closed behind him.

"Astrid! Hey! Hi, Astrid! Hi, Astrid! Hi, Astrid!" the boy stammered.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you've been acting weird lately."

I tugged at the boy. I didn't like this human.

"Well… weirder," it corrected itself.

Just then, I yanked the boy back inside, slipped back out, and noiselessly escaped into the night.

**So, yeah. Chapter seven is done.**

**Anyway, I'm working on a characterization for the Red Death right now. I'm thinking something like a mixture between GLaDOS and the Queen from ICO. How does that sound?**

**Oh, and I most likely won't be updating next week. (School matters. You know how it is) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AGHHH! Oh, God! My brain! Do not, I repeat **_**do not **_**spend two weeks in a vat full of Tenchi Muyo! It will kill your brain! Still, I have to say that I could fill up a couple of chapters just talking about the OVA and **_**Tokyo**_** continuities alone. Mmm, Sakuya…**

**Oh… er… anyways, sorry about the absence, now where were we? Oh, right.**

"_Hello again, Doctor Freeman…"_

**Crap, that's the script to Half-Life 2: Episode 3! Er… here we are!**

Chapter Eight

How to Train Your Human

Ah, how the wind felt good rushing over my scales! After what felt like an eternity of tests, adjustments, and then more tests, the boy finally decided that his artificial tail was ready for flight.

"Okay there, bud," he said, just as we passed out of the cove and over the ocean, "we're gonna take this nice and slow."

'_Slow?'_ I thought. _'I don't _do _slow.'_

"Here we go," he said after a moment. "Position three… no, four."

'_You want to fly, yet you haven't memorized the tail positions? You humans are stupider than you look.'_

Indeed. Instead of memorizing what tail positions did what, the boy simply scratched the positions onto a flimsy sheet of a wooden material. The only innovation I saw was the use of burnt wood as a means of marking the material. A fairly ingenious creation, for a human.

The boy's 'position four' brought us into a steady bank. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem. This time however, it was all against my own volition. It didn't feel right. It felt so unnatural, so forced. I felt like a fish hanging from one of the humans' racks, at the mercy of something as predictable as the wind.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time," said the boy, preparing for something.

"_Go time? What? What are you doing?"_

Without much warning, the boy suddenly brought us into a steep dive. This, I didn't mind. The rush of the wind felt nice in my ear plates, and it was a fairly comfortable speed.

Once the boy leveled us out, I noticed we were heading for an immense seastack, The boy didn't seem to worry. In fact, he seemed intent on heading straight for it.

"Come on! Come one, buddy! Come on!"

"_Are you insane?" _I shouted, still to no avail.

Struggling to maintain control of myself, I continued to glide toward the gap in the seastack, as struggling would only kill us. As we passed through, I saw a flock of bird fleeing their nests above.

'_At least they're small enough to fly through. I barely have a foot of space to work with.'_

Despite my heavy doubts, we managed to get through safely.

"Yes, it worked!" shouted the boy in triumph.

"_Maybe I should give you a little bit more—ow!"_

At that moment, we slammed into a seastack that the boy had been to elated to pay mind to.

"Sorry!" he shouted down at me.

Another seastack.

"My fault!"

"_You bet it's your fault, you idiot human!" _I said, making my point by smacking him with one of my ear plates.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it!" he said, turning back to his tail positions. "Position four… no, three."

'Position three' made me shoot upwards at high speed. Moments later, we were above the clouds, and still rising.

"Yeah!" shouted the boy, clearly having the time of his life. "Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my—" I felt the slightest bit of weight leave the harness. "Cheat sheet! Stop!"

Obeying this odd command of his, I stalled in midair. The boy, however kept moving forward, and by the time he had grabbed hold of his 'cheat sheet', there was a good three feet between me and him. Then we began to freefall.

"Oh, gods! Oh, no!" screamed the boy, panicking.

On instinct, I attempted to flap my wings in order to regain flight. Without a tail however, that was just about impossible.

"Aright, okay! You just gotta kinda angle yourself!" Easier said than done. As I tried to get into a suitable angle, I began an uncontrollable tumble. "No, no! Come back down towards me! Come back down—agh!"

In my tumble, I accidentally smacked the boy in the face with my tail. This did, however, provide just enough force to right myself. After a few attempts, the boy managed to hook back on and regain partial control over the fall. Just in time, too, as there was about a meter of space between us and the trees below.

The sudden strain on my wings caused me to scream out in pain. I didn't have much time to think about it, however, as there was a new peril just ahead: a maze of rocks jutting out of the sea.

With a sudden display of courage, the boy shot us right into this deathtrap. I began shouting instructions, hoping that he would hear me, _"Now the right! Left! Twist! Now bank left!"_

Amazingly, the boy followed the through perfectly, and we exited unscathed.

"YEAHHH!" shouted the boy in triumph. I showed my own means of celebration, and spat a fireball that exploded fifty feet ahead, before I remembered the boy.

"Of course," he groaned before we flew through.

**Okay, that's that chapter. By the way, how many of you actually read my little intros and outros?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I need to stop going against my own advice. I've spent yet another week in a vat of **_**Tenchi Muyo!**_**, and my mind is still recovering from the severe mental stress brought on by watching said anime. Seriously, I challenge you all to go watch the original twenty episodes of **_**Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki!**_**. It's weirder that my own disjointed mind. Still, the **_**Tokyo **_**continuity is probably my favorite… Mmm… Sakuya…**

**Er… anyways, I'll probably explain the premise of the original **_**Tenchi Muyo! **_**series in the outro. Until then, here's a fairly short chapter (It's the last week of my freshman year in high school. I'm a bit put out).**

Chapter Nine

Obviously

About a half hour or so after the boy's 'incident' with my fire, we were sitting on a flat, rocky beach, enjoying a sizable haul of fish around a fire that the boy constructed and I, with some initial hesitation from the boy, lit.

Looking over at the boy, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry. His coverings were singed and blackened, and his hair was blown back at an odd angle. Seeing that he sported only one fish that he was warming over the fire (which I found odd, as fish always tasted better raw, and best case scenario still wiggling), I felt even more guilty. Here I was, eating a pile of fish all to myself, and this scrawny human only had one little fish.

Trying to make it up to him, I regurgitated half of the last fish I ate, the head this time, and laid it out in front of him. "Un, no thanks. I'm good," he said, gesturing with his own fish. I didn't take it personally, though, since he wasn't at all good at taking my cues. Except for when—

At that moment, a small flock of smaller dragons, dubbed by the humans as 'Terrible Terrors', descended upon us. I didn't see what was terrible or terrifying about the, really. They were just annoying, constantly poking about the den's of the larger species for leftovers. I tried without avail to block out their constant jabbering.

"_Ooh, look! Free fish!"_

"_Look at that tiny human! He's almost as small as us!"_

"_Is that one of those Shadows? What's he doing here?"_

"_Who cares? FISH!"_

Not wanting them to come to a rest here, I put my leg around the pile and growled. They didn't heed the warning, and two began to bicker over the regurgitated fish head, which ended when one showed its pathetic display of fire.

Slightly amused by this, I became distracted from the pile of fish. Suddenly, the tail of one lifted itself in the air, and began to inch out of the pile. A moment later, a Terror came out, dragging the fish with it. Catching hold of the fish, I held it for a moment while the Terror fruitlessly pulled at it. Then, in one movement, I yanked the fish from its grasp and swallowed it whole, just to show I could. Then, to add insult to injury, I gave the creature an amused chuckle.

Infuriated, the Terror stamped its feet and began gathering gas to spit fire at me. Just before they ignited, I spat a tiny lick of flame into its mouth, causing them to backfire into its body. Dazed the creature began to stagger away as I looked on with a sadistic grin.

The boy, who watched the whole spectacle, began to laugh. "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" he chuckled, and then threw it a tiny fish. "Here you go." The tiny thing snapped up the fish and swallowed it whole, which wasn't surprising, seeing how little She left the rest of us to eat.

Melting down, the little dragon slowly walked up to him, then curled up beside him. The boy was shocked at this. "Everything we know about you guys… _is wrong_!" he realized.

"_Well, obviously,"_ I said._ "Took you long enough to realize that. I could've told you that."_

**Well, another week, another chapter! **

**Anyways, this **_**Tenchi Muyo! **_**thing I've been going on about? It's essentially a guy who lives in a house with about five chicks who are all in love with him. Standard harem anime, right? Well, here's where it gets interesting. Two of the girls are his great aunts from space, one being about 720 and the other about 712 (they've spent a few centuries in cryogenic stasis), the younger of which is God. One is a 7700-year-old space pirate (apparently 20), and another is her 20000-year-old mother (who takes the form of a 12-year-old but whose natural form is that of a 30-year-old), who also happens to be God. Then there's a space cop form space. Oh, and a cabbit (rebbit/cat) who can transform into s space ship.**

**The neat thing about it is that all of the characters are, in fact, connected. Hell, they're all related to each other, albeit distantly.**

**Yeah… Japan is really weird.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really hate that last week of school. You know that last-minute scramble to get all of your stuff done? Yeah, that.**

**Anyways, between watching **_**Tenchi Muyo! **_**(Mmm… Sakuya) and doing homework… I really haven't put much thought into this story. Ah, well. Let's wing it, just like I do every week!**

Chapter Ten

I Hate Meeting New People

That night was a peaceful one. Since that second night, there had been no storms to speak of. None of the deadly-quick flashes of lightning filled the sky anymore.

A few questions still plagued me, foremost being why a human had taken me in instead of killing me. Was it for the same reason that the boy had discovered? That everything I thought that I knew about the humans was wrong?

I shrugged this question off for later and turned in for the night.

When I woke up, there was yet another commotion stirring in the human settlement.

'_Really?' _I thought to myself. _'They must be an extremely loud society, these humans.'_

As time went on, so did the human's rowdy event. Suddenly, the noise grew louder, then slowly died down. Even afterwards, the area was buzzing with excitement.

About a half hour later, I sensed the boy coming, but there was also an unpleasantly familiar smell. I didn't like it, so I hid in some trees for the smell to leave the area.

The boy walked in through the usual split in the rocks, hefting a large container on his back. He seemed to be preoccupied, speaking to himself.

"Of course, I had to wing. Well, it doesn't matter anyways, I was just leaving!" he said. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me, or the human female that slipped in quietly behind him. "We're leaving. Let's pack up! Looks like you and me are going on a little trip… forever." He knelt down and started rummaging in the contents of the container.

As this was happening, the female silently picked up a stone, hefted herself onto a boulder directly in front of the boy, took out a weapon, and began to rub the stone against it, creating a loud screeching sound.

The boy looked up, startled by the sound, and apparently more startled by the appearance of the female. Once more, his pheromones skyrocketed. "What the—" he said, jumping back. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on." She said calmly, sliding off the rock and forcing him to back down. "No one just _gets_ as good as you do. _Especially_ you! Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Um… training?" he replied timidly. He truly seemed to be scared of this female. Well, perhaps I would be to, but I wouldn't show it.

"It better not involve this!" she continued, grabbing his flight gear.

Seeing this human act so aggressively towards the boy, towards _my_ human, infuriated me. I accidentally snapped a branch in anger.

The female, suddenly curious about this, started towards my hiding spot. Once more, the boy became my saving grace.

"You're right! You're right!" said the boy, chasing after her. "I've been making… _outfits_! So... you got me. Drag me back" He put her hand on the flight gear, attempting to draw her attention. His pheromones soared even higher, a feat I thought impossible. "It's time everyone knew—AAGHH, why would you do that!" Suddenly, the female twisted his arm back, forcing him down.

"That's for the lies!" she spat. "And that's…" She bounced her weapon on the boy's stomach. "…for everything else!"

Unable to take it, I let out a warning growl. The female swung about, finally seeing me.

"Get down!" she screamed, shouting the common human greeting for Night Furies. "Run! Run!" She lifted her weapon, ready to kill me.

"_Fine. If it's a fight to the death you want, it's a fight to the death you'll get."_

I bounded toward her, but the boy once more did the unexpected.

"No!" he screamed, tackling the female and knocking her axe away, then turning around and stopping me mid-pounce. Apparently we both meant something to him. "No! It's okay! It's okay! She's a friend," he said, gesturing to the female, who wore a confused expression on her face.

"_Friend? So, apparently nearly breaking your arm and dropping a weapon on you is what friends do, eh?"_

"You just scared him," he said, turning to the female.

"_I _scared _him_?" she said in disbelief. I actually agreed with her. "Who… is him?"

The boy straightened himself. "Astrid, Toothless," he began, gesturing to her and then me. "Toothless, Astrid." He reversed the motion.

'Astrid' simply shook her head, turned tail, and ran off. _"Good riddance!" _I shouted at her.

"Dat-da-dah, we're dead!" the boy said in a singsong voice. I didn't care. I turned around and headed for a nice, flat area. "Where do you think you're going!"

"_To take a nap! Tell me how it goes with your mate!"_

"Oh, no you don't!" he said, swinging himself onto my back.

**HtTYD: T**

Somehow, the boy got me in the air and searching for the girl. I found her in moment and snatched her up.

She didn't take it well. In fact, she proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs, maybe even higher. "Oh, great Odin's ghost! This is it!"

Unceremoniously, I dropped her into a tree, and then landed on it, keeping her from easily climbing up.

"Hiccup!" she shouted at the boy. "Get me down from here!"

'_Oh… So this "Hiccup" word I've been hearing is the boy's _name_!' " Well, then, Hiccup, could we please leave her here?"_

"You have to give me a chance to explain!" he said back.

"_Damn."_

"I am not listening to _anything _you have to say!" she shouted up at him.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid."

"_No, I think she's made up her mind, Hiccup. Let's leave her here, please?"_

Much to my dismay, Astrid hefted herself up onto the branch that she was hanging from. Swatting away Hiccup's extended hand, she went about lifting herself onto me.

"_Don't touch me," _I growled as she attempted to use my scales as a grip. Instead, she grabbed onto the saddle and swung her leg around, finally sitting on me.

"Now get me down," she said, fear beginning to creep into her voice.

"Toothless? Down. Gently," Hiccup said.

Slowly, I extended my wings, feeling a nice updraft catch them. I began to from an idea…

"See?" Hiccup told Astrid. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Mischievous smirk on my face, I shot upwards.

**Well, that was a long one! God, I was getting so tired of always calling Hiccup 'the boy'! Anyways, I'll leave this chapter off with a random definition!**

**The Sasami Effect – a state in anime, film, and other media where a young, cute female character is introduced. This character then generates an inexplicable high fan following. Derived from the character of Sasami from **_**Tenchi Muyo!**_**, who gained massive popularity among fains, and went on to star in her own series: **_**Magical Girl Pretty Sammy**_** (don't ask).**

**And yes, the Terrible Terrors in the last chapter were based off the Grunts from **_**Halo**_**.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mass Effect 3**_** on Insanity… Mother of God is that hard! Well, now I've got all of the achievements for **_**ME3**_**, so I'll never have to do that again! What's that? I still have to do **_**ME1 **_**and **_**ME2**_**? NOOOOOO!**

**Anyhow, I'm on summer break now, so my capacity for creativity should be back up pretty soon. In the mean time, chapter whatever!**

Chapter Eleven

How to Train Your Human: Part Two

Up, up, and up we went, with Astrid screaming the whole way.

'_A fine set of lungs!' _I thought, hearing her continuous scream. _'I didn't know humans had the capacity for such breath!'_

"Toothless, what is wrong with you!" Hiccup shouted down at me. "He's not, usually like this," he assured Astrid, who had latched onto him. He tried to steer me back down, but I turned this into a dive into the sea. When he tried to rectify this, I still managed to hit some of the larger waves. "Toothless, we need her to like us!" he said, trying in vain to get me to stop.

"_Just wait; this'll all work out in the end!"_

He tried getting us higher up again, but I turned this into a continued upward aerial roll.  
"And now he's spinning!" Hiccup announced pointlessly. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!"

It was now or never. If she didn't come to her senses now, she never would. I stopped beating my wings altogether, putting us all into a tumbling freefall. It worked.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" she cried out, finally breaking.

"_Well, it's a start, I suppose," _I said, quickly extending my wings. The sudden jolt made her cry out in surprise.

All so suddenly, we entered a new realm of flight, one even I hadn't experienced before. During my erratic flight, the sun had begun to set, and my freefall had put us just below the clouds. It was awe inspiring, even to the two humans on my back, who were staring at the sight with wonder.

Astrid reached for a cloud. Fascinated, she extended both arms into the sky, leaning backwards from the loss of the support of Hiccup's back.

We slowly arced up into the clouds. Suddenly, we were surrounded by clouds. While I had a natural sense of where down was, Hiccup and Astrid were no doubt disoriented.

Hours passed. When we finally surfaced above the clouds, we were met by the nighttime sky, which was then enveloped with a wavy green and blue aurora. I smelled pheromones. Passed the cover of the clouds, I saw the familiar aerial view of the human settlement.

Suddenly, the already strong pheromone levels went to a new all time high. Looking back, I saw Astrid with her arms wrapped around Hiccup's midsection. Both of them were smiling. I grinned to myself.

"Alright, I admit it: This is pretty cool," Astrid said. "It's… amazing!" She gave me a soft pat on the side, which I didn't object to. "He's amazing."

It was all so peaceful. Little did I know it was about to fall apart.

**Well, this is looking to be a much shorter story the **_**Film**_** was. Oh, well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! So, I watched **_**Dog Soldiers **_**last night. Awesome movie. Anyhow, this'll be my last update for… Oh, about seven weeks. Don't panic, I've just got to staff at a summer camp.**

Chapter Twelve

Her

"So… what now?" Astrid asked Hiccup a moment later. No response."Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow—"

Suddenly, I became deafened to the conversation. Something took hold of me.

"_Little Shadow…"_ whispered a voice in the back of my mind.

Horror took me. We had strayed too close to the nest. Instinctively, I swooped down into the fogbank that surrounded the nest. "Toothless, what's wrong?" asked Hiccup.

"_Quiet!" _I snapped back, trying to keep attention away from us.

"What's going on?" whispered Astrid.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied, still trying to fathom who's voice he'd just heard.

Suddenly, I felt more dragons all around us. There were so many that it would take a miracle not to ba spotted.

"Toothless, you have to get us out of here," urged Hiccup, seeing the scored of dragons around him.

"_At this point, it's best if we just follow them… unless you want to explain to the other humans why you're burnt and missing a few limbs."_

He seemed to get the message, and began to survey the other dragons.

"It… looks like they're hauling in their kill," he said, seeing what the others had in their claws.

"What does that make us?" asked Astrid nervously.

Once again, She took control, synchronizing us into what would otherwise be suicidal. Swerving in and out of sea stacks, over jutting rock formations, and finally to the mountain of fire, which occasionally spewed fire from its uppermost peak.

Forming into a thin formation, we entered through a narrow hole in the side. The two humans cried out in surprise as we flew in. Then, we entered the nest, a fiery pit encircled by shelves of rock and indents in the wall.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup muttered in amazement.

We landed in a shadowy alcove just as the dragons began dropping the haul into the burning red pit, where Her jaws no doubt waited, waiting to be fed. "Well, it's nice to know that our food is being dropped down a big hole," said Hiccup, confused at this behavior.

"They're not eating any of it," replied Astrid, also confused.

The last dragon to drop its food was a Gronckle. That wasn't good. They always skimped on the haul. If they were in the middle, She normally didn't notice, but if they were the first or the last, well…

The Gronckle lazily flew over, dropped one small fish into the pit, scratched itself, and flatulated. As it began to make its way towards a safe alcove, She came, snapping it up with her immense jaws. "What… is that?" asked Astrid, terrified at the sight.

I retracted back into the alcove, hoping to make myself scarce. It didn't work.

"_Ah, there you are, little Shadow,"_ Her voice rang out in my head. _"And I was getting so worried about you, what with the usefulness of your species."_ She began sniffing the air. _"And you brought a snack! How wonderful of you!"_

"Alright buddy, we've gotta get out of here. Now!" urged Hiccup.

"_Gladly," _I replied. I shot straight up. Not bothering with the other dragons that were performing something similar.

"_Not so fast!" _she shouted, snapping up at me, but instead catching an unlucky Zippleback that got in the way.

And so we escaped the only mother I ever knew.

**So, yeah… See you guys in seven weeks! mastesargent, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As you may have noticed last night if you pay any attention to the reviews of the fic "Oh, Gods", I've returned from my long absence. Anyhow, my updates should remain constant unless something comes up.**

**Now, let's read some friggin fanfiction.**

Chapter Thirteen

The Calm before the Storm

"No, no, It totally makes sene," Astrid insisted to Hiccup, trying to force a point that she'd been at the entire ride back to the cove. "It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them."

"_Excuse me?"_ I asked, shocked at the statement. _"She does _not _control me. I she did, you'd be dead."_

"Let's find your dad," she told Hiccup, sliding off my back.

"No, no! Not yet!" said hiccup, grabbing her arm. "They'll… kill Toothless. We have to think this through, carefully."

"_I can defend myself against a few humans, thank you very much!"_

"We just found the dragons' nest!" she reminded him in disbelief. "The thing that we've been searching for since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep that a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

'_Well, at least one of them thinks rationally,' _I thought, drinking from the pond in the middle of the cove.

"Okay," she said after a moment's silence. "So what are you going to do?"

"Just… give me until tomorrow," he replied. "I'll think of something."

There was a short pause of awkward silence; then Astrid punched Hiccup in the harm. "That's for kidnapping me," she said.

I had been watching the conversation from the corner of one eye, and noticed Hiccup looking back at me for help.

"_Hey, don't look at me!"_ I said. _"She's your mate. You deal with her."_

Suddenly, Astrid gave Hiccup some sort of peck on the cheek. "And that's for… everything else," she said, looking embarrassed. Then she turned around, walked a ways, and then broke into a run.

The air reeked of pheromones. I slid up next to Hiccup, watching him with a confused expression.

"Wh- what are you looking at?" Hiccup stammered.

"_Oh, nothing. Though I think you ought to know that I'm not just smelling your pheromones anymore."_

**Yeah, yeah, I know this was short. Oh, well. **

**By the way, has that television series for How to Train Your Dragon come out yet? I've been out of the loop for awhile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, I had a few hiccups logging in, but the important thing is that I'm here.**

**Anyhow, I watched the hour long preview of the HtTYD television series. Interesting… I'll tell you guys later.**

Chapter Fourteen

Hiccup

The next day, I felt quite exhausted. The flight from the previous night had my wings aching with fatigue. In fact, I had decided to nap for most of the day. Until…

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

CLANG

"AHHHHH!"

I quickly raised my head, ear plates at attention. I knew that scream.

"_Hiccup! He in trouble!"_ I quickly resumed my efforts to escape.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice rang out.

I felt a Monstrous Nightmare. He seemed angry, and I had a good idea why.

I began to scramble madly up the cliff edge. Before, I had no real motivation, nothing to go back to. Now, Hiccup was in danger. If he died, what purpose did I have in life? My claws found purchase. Suddenly, I was running through the woods, racing towards the source of the commotion, with only the simplest of thoughts racing through my head. _'I must get there in time! I _will _get there in time!'_

Before I knew it I was racing along a rocky hill, towards a pit covered by a metal spider web and surrounded by shocked humans. The source of the unrest.

Firing a blast to clear the way, I zoomed into the ring and tackled the Nightmare pinning Hiccup. We slashed at each other with our claws rolling out of the cloud of smoke, right into plain view of the humans.

The Nightmare snapped its jaws at me aiming for the throat. I quickly countered, throwing the frenzied dragon off of me. I quickly put myself between the dragon and Hiccup, growling protectively. It soon slinked away.

"Okay, Toothless, go. Get out of here!" Hiccup urged, pushing at me. Humans began pouring into the arena from every side.

"_Not now," _I replied. _"There's no way to escape. I stay and fight to the death."_

"Go!" he urged. "Go!"

Before Hiccup could say anything else, I charged aw the humans, effortlessly swatting them with my legs and tail. Then, a larger human, likely the leader of the group, charged me. Deafened by rage, I pounced the human, readied my gas, and-

"NO!"

It was Hiccup's voice. I suddenly snapped out of my rage and looked at him, confused. _"But… why?"_ I asked him.

Suddenly, I felt my head slammed down onto the stone, and my wings and tail forced down.

"No!" Hiccup cried desperately, held back by Astrid. "Please… just don't hurt him!"

A human handed a weapon to the large one, but he refused it. Put it with the others, he spat. Then, as the humans dragged me away, he grabbed Hiccup and pulled him off. Suddenly a ring of the same material as Hiccup's seat was placed around me, and all light was cut off with a slam.

**We're almost done! Anyways, about the TV series… Well, it's definitely better that the crap Cartoon Network puts on these days. The animation looks lie the back end of a piece of haggis, but it does address the societal issues of integrating the dragons into society. Plus, Nolan North as Stoick.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, America. This is your President speaking, John Henry Eden. There are a few things I'd like to address before I continue.**

**Strange **_**Fallout 3**_** references aside, something has popped up in the reviews that I'd like to address. A certain 00FanFic reader00 has asked me if I will be doing FanFictions on **_**Gift of the Night Fury**_**. Sorry, but I won't. Same goes for **_**Boneknapper**_**. I won't be doing it. I will, however, reference them in the Fictions that I may or may not make for the HtTYD sequels (it depends if I'm still in to FanFiction anymore). In fact, I referenced **_**Boneknapper **_**in my previous Fic, How to Train Your Dragon: Film.**

**On a different note, most of the hits I'm getting from How to Train Your Dragon: Film are from Australia. Imagine that.**

**Future plans for FanFiction include: **_**Half-Life 2 **_**and **_**HtTYD**_** crossover, **_**Mass Effect**_** and **_**HtTYD**_** crossover, a **_**Fallout 3**_** fiction based on my character. Surprised that nobody's ever done the first two.**

Chapter Fifteen

Alone

I sat in the dark, feeling oddly cold, though the prison was rather stuffy.

'_That's what you get, trusting humans,' _echoed a voice in the back of my mind, the voice of my old self.

'_No! This is what I get when a human trusts me!'_ my new self cried back. _'This is all my fault.'_

'_Really? If you'd have never felt pity on him, it'd be dead, and none of this would ever had happened, and—'_

'—_and we'd still be in that cove, with nowhere to go! I'm indebted to him, and I failed.'_

'_And if you had never taken pity on it, my connection with Her would never have been broken! We would have been saved! You remember how valuable I was to her!'_

'_Do you really believe that?'_

'_What?'_

'_The last time I was there, She tried to eat me. That doesn't make me feel particularly valuable.'_

'_No, she tried to eat those filthy humans on your back, She—'_

'—_Would still have killed me.'_

'_Only because you were a traitor! You ruined me!'_

'_And Hiccup saved us!'_

'_Humans never did anything for me!'_

'_Really? Who gave us food when we were starving? Who gave us flight when we were grounded? Who Gave us reason to live when we had none left?'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_Glad you see it my way.'_

'_It's not like it helps anyways. You're still trapped in here.'_

At that moment, there was a loud bang, the doors swung open, and humans began to drag me away.

**Yeah, yeah. I know these chapters are short.**

**Anyways I just wanted to write this chapter to compare the Toothless at the beginning of the story and now. I think I struck pure genius here! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, since I'm bored, based on my writing style, how old would you think I am?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, the ballots are in. Wait, what ballots? I don't know, and I forgot where this joke was going!**

**Anyhow, I asked you guys how old you thought I was, and you thought I was about 20. Well, do I have a surprise for you! I am but a wee lad of fifteen. 15. One five. A decade and a half. Now, be surprised as you read this chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen

The Return

The humans dragged me down to the water, placing me on a wooden platform with two metal bars arching over, so as to block my wings from spreading. They placed a ring of wood attached to a chain around my neck, limiting my movement, and a loop of dried animal hide around my mouth, blocking my ability to produce fire.

I struggled the entire time. The older half of my mind wasn't giving up, even though there was clearly no way to escape.

I smelled Hiccup through it all. I never saw him, but I recognized his scent well enough to know him in a crowd of humans. He smelled… horrified, helpless. He knew that there was no way to help me as he was, and he was right.

I was loaded onto the ship containing the large human. "Set sail!"he ordered the rest of the humans. "We head for Helheim's Gate." His expression suddenly changed as he looked up, like one of regret. Then he turned his attention to me. "Lead us home, Devil," he spat, and turned to watch the horizon.

I who had been eyeing him, glared for a moment, and then lowered my head in defeat.

HtTYD: T

We had been on the ships for what felt like hours, silence only interrupted by the occasional order by the large human. My worse half took this moment to come back.

'_So, here you are, shackled by humans,' _it said. _'Humans that hate you, humans that fear you.'_

'_They don't all fear me. You should know,' _I shot back.

'_Oh, all two of them? That's hardly the redemption of a species.'_

'_So? How log is it going to take for you to figure it out? Hiccup said it himself. Everything that they think they know is wrong. They've never seen a docile dragon before.'_

'_Only because they never gave us the chance to be.'_

'_And only because She never let us!'_

'_She knew the human's livestock were the best possible food source out there! Her she's the reason we can eat!'_

'_She only gave us her leftovers! _If _there were leftovers!'_

'_I… but…'_

'_Face it! She never cared about us! She never cared about any of the dragons! I there was an easier way of obtaining food, you could bet your life that she'd dispose of us without a second thought.'_

'… _Damn you…'_

'_So, you've finally seen the light?'_

'_Maybe. I still don't trust these humans, though. They're all dead to me, as far as I care.'_

'_Good enough.'_

I had been completely unaware of the events outside of my own thoughts, but when I focused my attention outwards, I was surrounded by a deep fog. The two limbed human was nervously babbling to the large one, "- what it is we're up to here- not me, of course. I know you're always the man with the plan. But some- not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, and what it might be?"

"We find the nest and take it," the large one replied bluntly.

'_Not much of a strategist, are you?' _I thought.

A voice suddenly rang through my head._ "Little Shadow," _She said, almost teasing me. _"Oh, and you've brought friends, how nice! Well, since they're your personal guest, I suppose I won't send anything after them. I'd like to welcome them personally. And besides, I prefer my meals raw."_

I felt the inescapable pull, and my head pointed in the direction of the nest.

**Well, another chapter done. To be honest, I think I started off a bit weakly, but once I fell into my paces I think I picked up a bit.**

**Anyhow, tell me how you like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Man, I'm getting tired. I think I'll take a long break after I finish this fic. A bit of **_**Assassin's Creed 3**_** and **_**Halo 4**_**… Yeah, just what I need to recharge the mental batteries.**

Chapter Seventeen

Queen Under the Mountain

I couldn't help it. The pull forced me to point the humans toward the nest. Left, right, around rocks, until we finally reached the shore. Once we hit the beach, I was released, and I pulled back, trying in vain to escape before She came.

Oblivious to the danger, the large human hopped out onto the stony beach and looked around. "We're here," he said.

HtTYD: T

It was amazing what the humans could achieve in just a few hours. Already, they had constructed and loaded catapults, driven sharp pieces of wood into the ground and formed defensive lines. Impressive, but geared toward the wrong kind of opponent. Maybe the catapults would hold dragons at bay, but not a whole swarm. Not Her.

The large human had traced lines in the sand, presumably the battle plan. All I understood about it was that they were going to throw boulders at the mountain until they made a hole. Beyond that, there didn't seem to _be_ a plan.

The large human gave the order to fire, and the catapults let loose a hail of rock at the side of the mountain. After on salvo, the mountain gave way to a gaping hole.

The large human, along with the two limbed human and another, darker haired human, climbed up to the hole. On the large one's signal, a flaming ball was sent flying into the hole. The humans entered a stunned silence. I had a pretty good idea of what they saw. Suddenly, the large human let out a cry and charged in… Only for every dragon in the nest to flee. They knew what was coming, and I was tied to a boat.

I struggled against the restraints as the humans let out a cheer, but they were silenced by the large one. "This isn't over yet!" he shouted, being the third sensible human I'd seen. "Form your ranks! Hold together!"

Suddenly, She let out a roar that burst out of the hole and sent the boats backward. Cracks appeared, She burst through the mountain, and chaos ensued.

The humans broke and ran almost immediately. Not that it was any good. They tried catapults, but they simply annoyed Her, and she stomped on them or crushed them with her jaws. When they tried to flee to the ships, she let loose a hellfire on them, with me still on board.

I was in the center of a raging inferno, the humans were in full retreat, and Hiccup was somewhere back on the human island. I looked on hopelessly as the large human and the two limbed one charged at Her, apparently trying to convince Her to eat himself over the other.

"_Oh, believe me," _She said. _"Any other day, I'd be happy to oblige. But I need to save room for the rest of you. I think I'll just burn you two."_

She began to gather gas to incinerate the two of them, inhaled, and—BANG!

Suddenly, there they were. Not just two, but six of them. Astrid and four others, but most importantly, Hiccup.

There was a fat one on a Gronckle, two identical ones on a Zippleback, and a beefy one on a Nightmare that kept shouting about how they were on dragons. Hiccup and Astrid shared a Nadder, from which Hiccup shouted instructions that I was too shocked to hear. Hiccup had no only managed to train Astrid, but _four_ other humans to ride dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid branched away from the main group, while the others went to fulfill their assigned tasks. Again, their efforts seemed to do little but annoy Her, but I think that might have been the point. While Hiccup and Astrid combed the burning fleet, Her attention was devoted to the three dragons flying around Her head.

"There!" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see the Nadder swoop in and drop Hiccup off. "Go help the others!" he called to Astrid, and turned his attention to me."Hold on, hold on," he said, pulling off the loop of hide.

Polling off the loop was about as far as he got. He tried everything: pulling at the chains, wrenching my collar, everything. He was just too small to do it.

"_Hiccup, leave me!"_ I pleaded.

"What?" he said, choosing now to hear me. "No!"

"_If you don't, you'll die! I don't want that on my conscience. You have a mate, a race to go back to. I haven't seen one of my own since I hatched!"_

"First off, Astrid is _not_ my mate. Second, I'm not going to lose you for a second time!"

Damn, he was stubborn. Even as we argued, the flames got worse and worse. Suddenly, Her clubbed tail swung around, knocking the central pole of wood between me and Hiccup. Just as quickly, her foot came down on out boat, sending us plummeting down into the water. Hiccup, swimming down to me, gave one last tug at my chains, and then lost consciousness. I was helpless to watch until he was pulled out by an unseen force. _"No!" _I cried out in fear.

Just as my vision began to darken, a figure approached me, and I looked up at it. It was the large human. He appraised me for a moment, then grabbed the collar, wrenching it free. I shot upwards, pulling him up with me.

Bursting from the water, I deposited the large human on a large rock, where Hiccup also stood, landed facing Her, and motioned for Hiccup to get on.

"You got it, bud," he said, hopping up and fastening himself in.

"Hiccup," said the large human, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry… for- for everything."

"_Now really isn't the time, big guy."_

"Yeah… Me, too," said Hiccup.

"You don't have to go up there," he said.

"_Uh, yeah we do, and we sort of need to go._ Now._'_

"We're Vikings," said Hiccup. "It's an occupational hazard."

The large one nodded. "I'm proud to call you my son," he said.

"_Wait, what?"_

"Thanks, dad," said Hiccup, taken aback. Hiccup's father let go, and we shot into the sky.

Apparently our ascent was some sort of signal, because the two remaining dragons picked up the two downed humans and pulled out… all except for Astrid and her Nadder, which were caught in a gust created by Her inhaling.

Shooting down, I heard I phrase that I admitted that I missed.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

Spitting a burst of fire at Her nose, I managed to stun her, at the cost of ending Astrid plummeting. Quickly, we executed a sharp midair turn and snatched her up just before she hit the ground.

"Did we get her?" Hiccup asked. Looking down, I saw her hanging from one foot. She looked back up and smiled. I returned the gesture.

Without stopping, we flipped her right side up, dropped her off and sped away. Now it was up to us, and us alone, to kill her.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup noted. "Okay! Let's see if it can use them!"

Speeding downwards, my wings made their ever recognizable scream. Gathering up the largest shot I could muster, I spat a fireball at Her still recovering head, knocking her down.

"_There you are, Little Shadow."_

The battle had now truly begun.

**That was the longest chapter in awhile! Anyhow, I'm still thinking about how to handle the aftermath. I'm thinking of just glancing over the events. I really hate most attempts at fanon, no offense.**

**Anyways, see y'all next week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating last week guys! There were a whole bunch of people using the computer on my end, along with me discovering the greatness that is **_**Firefly**_**, so I decided to take a break, you know? Recharge my mental batteries.**

**Anyways, I'd like to make a little rant that's completely off-topic (Flood was here). This rant pertains to the timeline of Halo's Fall of Reach. You see, the timeline of the book and the game make no real sense when you put them together. For instance, in the book, John (aka Master Chief) is on Reach to be debriefed about a recent mission, and musing about how the planet would be difficult for the Covenant to take. This is on August 12. However, according to the game, at about the same time, the Battle of Viery is going on. You know, the level Tip of the Spear? What?**

**Anyways, this has been a long intro. Let's get to the story.**

Chapter Eighteen

The Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death

It didn't take long for Her to become airborne. Frankly, I was surprised that her wings were even able to lift her body off of the ground.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup wondered, looking back to see if She was following. She was. "Well, it can fly!" he needlessly pointed out.

"_No, really?" _I replied with dry sarcasm.

We weaved through the labyrinth of seastacks that had once sheltered the nest, trying to throw Her aim off. The growing crowd of humans cheered below us, but silenced when She flew straight through the solid rock like they weren't even there.

Seeing that the rocks were having to effect, Hiccup searched for a new plan. He quickly formulated a new one. "Okay, Toothless!" he said. "Time to disappear!"

Seeing the swirling black clouds above us, I caught on to his plan, and began to ascend.

"_Clever, Little Shadow," _She said. _"Let's hope you can make it in time!" _At that, moment, She le loose a stream of flame, which I easily dodged. She never accounted for my speed. And so up into my domain we went.

"_Ah, so now you bring me to your domain," _She said. _"But what will you do with—AGH!" _

Just then, with Hiccup's direction and my marksmanship, we began hitting Her wings with blasts of fire, burning holes. She wasn't all too hard to hit, really, and she made it all the easier. Whenever we hit Her, She would spin about to face us, which presented a new target to us, already safely out of sight.

"_I grow tired of this game,"_ She growled. _"You may be lightning, but I. AM. DEATH!"_

She had finally lost it, casting aide her sinisterly calm manner and revealing her savage, brutal side. She let out a hellfire, spewing all around. Hiccup and I did our best to maneuver around it, but alas, the artificial tail caught fire.

"Okay, time's up!" Hiccup realized. "Let's see if this works." He sent us into a dive, bringing us out of the clouds, with her in hot pursuit.

The ground was approaching fast, but I still didn't see what Hiccup was getti"ng at. So long as we were in this straight dive, we were vulnerable. "Come on, buddy, just a little longer!" Hiccup assured me. I heard the hiss of Her building fire.

Hiccup's plan finally clicked. I was brilliant, if not damned insane.

"Hold, Toothless," he said, the hissing growing ever louder.

"_YOU FOOLS!" _She screamed. _"NOW YOU SEE THAT YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO ME! YOU CANNOT HARM ME! I. AM. INVINCIBLE!"_

"_Maybe you are invincible," _I replied. _"But you obviously don't know anything about dragons. You see—"_

"Now!" souted Hiccup.

We spun around to face Her.

"—_we're not so fireproof on the inside."_

I spat my own fire into Her's, causing it to backfire.

"_NO!" _She screamed in pain as Her insides were roasted in her still living body, mouth still on fire.

We then shot up her back as she attempted to slow down, but the still smoldering saw that she crashed into the ground at terminal velocity, releasing the flaming gasses within.

We sped up the Her quickly burning back, trying to clear her before we were engulfed in flame. The artificial tail fin finally fell off, burnt and useless, but it was no matter. St out speed, we could still clear Her and glide down.

Suddenly, Her clubbed tail swung around. "No!" Hiccup shouted in despair. "NO!"

We tried to turn out of it, but it was no use. Her tail hit us with a sickening crunch. I felt my ribs crack, and Hiccup was thrown off of my back, unconscious.

"_No!" _I screamed, and dove into the Hellish inferno after him.

**Okay! Well, one or two more chapters and we'll be done. In the meantime, if any of you have Netflix, go watch **_**Firefly**_**!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I just finished watching **_**Highschool of the Dead**_**… I am a dirty, dirty boy! Oh, my, that was pure fanservice, with a side of fanservice, and topped off with zombies and more fanservice! Pity it's only at twelve episodes, though. I really enjoyed watching gratuitous up skirts and, er… jiggles, if ya catch my drift.**

**For, fans of said anime, I've hear rumors of a second season, so home isn't completely lost. I understand that there's a manga, too. I think that I've found myself a new hobby!**

**But enough about pervy Japanese media. You all are probably wondering about the story. Well, I hate to tell you, but this will be a very short chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know. This fic has been full of sort chapters. Well, this was made to be a shorter story, so… yeah.**

**Anyhow, let's read some gorram fanfiction.**

Chapter Nineteen

Aftermath

I woke up, once again, feeling nothing but pain. Well, I wasn't really conscious at all, but more in some realm in between. I could still feel pain. Cracked ribs, strained muscles, and the like.

I was dimly aware of a voice calling someone.

"Hiccup!" it called out. "Hiccup!"

I tried to make a noise, but I couldn't. I had no energy left to do much but what was necessary to keep myself alive.

The voice suddenly got lower. "Hiccup," it said, almost whispering. Then I head heavy footfalls running towards me.

"Oh, son," it said with sorrow. "I did this."

The last time I was in this position, I wanted to appear dead. Now, I wanted no such thing. The quicker this human figured I was alive, the better. I made a point out of breathing heavily, and opened my eyes.

My surroundings were fairly bleak. Hiccup's father, the owner of the voice, knelt in front of me, tears streaming down his face. Behind him, a crowd of humans and dragons gathered. All around us, ashes fell, all that was left of Her.

"I'm so sorry…" Hiccup's father said.

"_Don't be, really. There's nothing to be sorry for," _I groaned with as much dry humor as I could manage, and lifted the wing that concealed my belly. Underneath, alive and mostly unscathed, was Hiccup.

Quickly, Hiccup's father scooped up his son, flung his helmet off, and pushed his son's chest to his ear. He must have found signs of life, as he quickly became ecstatic. "He's alive!" he cried. "You've brought him back alive!"

The crowd behind him erupted into sheers. Not surprisingly, even my fellow dragons joined in celebrations.

Hiccup's father placed his hand on my snout. "Thank you, for saving my son," he said.

"_Oh, it was nothing, really. You know… fireproof body… that stuff…"_ I said, just before I drifted off to sleep.

"Well, you know, most of 'im," mentioned a new voice.

**Well, there's another chapter done! One more chapter should do it! Well, here's to a fanfiction that will soon be complete!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here we are, sitting on the end of yet another story. Yeah, yeah, I know this isn't last week. A bunch of stuff came at me all at once, so I wasn't able to get anything written. Yeah, all of these chapters are written in the space of about an hour or two.**

**Anyhow, let's not delay any further. Let us begin.**

Act One

Chapter One

Section One

'_I stayed up late on the night before it all came to an end.'_

**Crap! That's an early brainstorm of my next fic! Er… What about this?**

"But Desmond… you are the alien."

And Desmond was an alien.

**Nope, that's the script for **_**Assassin's Creed III**_**. Ah, here we go.**

Chapter Twenty

New Beginnings

So much had occurred in the time between Her defeat and then.

After Hiccup was found alive, there was some celebration. However, the humans soon turned their attention to returning home. Most of their boats had been destroyed, and they were still weary to ride on the backs of their newfound allies. Salvaging what they could from their boats, the humans were able to rebuild about half of their fleet. Manageable, but only barely. The journey back was nearly twice as long as the journey here, and now the boats were crammed full, and many were still on the brink of sinking.

And Hiccup was still unconscious.

After limping back to Berk, Hiccup was hurried away. Though several humans, including Astrid, attempted to restrain me, I still broke free and gave chase. I found him in the structure looking over the rest of the settlement. When I arrived, I was greeted by the all too familiar stench of human blood.

A platform on which Hiccup rested was brought down to the ground level, which I would call my world for what seemed to me like the longest wait in my life. I sat in the small room, day and night, doing nothing but watch Hiccup. Hiccup's father, whose name I learned was Stoick, visited regularly, often accompanied by the two limbed human, Gobber. Occasionally, Astrid, the fat human child, Fishlegs, the burly one, Snotlout, and the identical ones, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, would visit. Astrid would often come alone, sometimes with a basket of fish, and we would watch Hiccup in silence.

I lost track of how long it had been. Sleep and waking blurred together. Sometimes I'd dream of Hiccup waking up, only to wake up myself to Hiccup's still form.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup finally stirred. He seemed dimly aware of his surroundings. I gave him a soft nudge on the chin, hoping to bring him to.

It worked.

"Hey, Toothless," he said quietly, opening his eyes.

My friend was alive! I began to excitedly lick and nudge at him, inching forward p the platform all the time.

"Okay, okay!" he groggily protested. "I'm glad to see you too, bud. Now just— AGH!"

I quickly backed off. Humans were squishy all over, I it appeared that I'd stepped on the softest bit.

Hiccup shot up, now fully alert. He took a look around the room. "I'm… in my house," he stammered. He quickly looked at me, shocked. "Y- You're in my house!" he exclaimed.

I, who had been brimming with excitement, could contain myself no longer. I tore around the tiny space, knocking items every which way. Hiccup might have said something in protest, but I didn't care. When I finally came to a rest on a wooden beam near the ceiling, the room was destroyed.

"_So many interesting things you have here!"_ I said, fascinated. _"Well, _had_. They're mostly broken now. Sorry about that."_

Hiccup simply sighed, and lifted the rest of the animal fur covering him. His face suddenly fell.

I leaped down, equally shocked at what I saw. I hadn't even known. Was this my fault?

Hiccup's covered foot hit the floor with a soft _thud_.

His artificial foot hit the ground with a metallic _clack_.

I recalled being caught in the tangle of rope in midair, so long ago. Then discovering that my tail fin had been sheared off and my fruitless attempts to escape. That had all been fixed by Hiccup, who gave me a new tail fin and restored my flight. Now hiccup was in the same spot.

I sniffed at the strange extension on Hiccup's leg, and then gave him an understanding look. He stared back in disbelief.

Bracing himself on one of the supports of his platform, he attempted to hoist himself up. He winced in pain, but stayed standing. When he tried to take a step, however, the prosthetic gave way, and he began to topple to the floor. I was there in less than a second to catch him.

"_You and me both, buddy," _I whispered.

"Thanks, bud," he said to me, and we began to make our way to the door. Hiccup grabbed the handle, pulled the door open, and— was greeted by a Nightmare. He slammed the door shut.

"Toothless," he said." Stay here." He proceeded through the doorway, and I peered around the slightly ajar door.

"Come on, guys, get ready!" Snotlout called from atop his Nightmare. "Get ready! Here we go!"

He sped off, a class of adults on dragons following.

Suddenly, I saw the full view of the human settlement.

Dragons were sitting peacefully on and around human structures, eating fish from what had been the torches that lit the sky during raids, and meandering through the village.

"I knew it," Hiccup said, as much in disbelief as I was. "I'm dead."

Hearty laughter filled the air, and my field of view was blocked off by a massive shape. "No, but you gave it your best shot," chuckled Stoick, who placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "So, what do you think?"

Hiccup shrugged. He couldn't find the words.

"Look! It's Hiccup!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, Hiccup and Stoick were surrounded by dozens of other humans, all praising Hiccup. I could still see Hiccup pretty well, though.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of…" Stoick waved his had at Hiccup. "This."

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup replied, smiling. Stoick returned the favor.

I didn't get why this was so significant. Guess I must have missed a few things.

"Well, most of ye'" said Gobber. He gestured to Hiccup's new leg. "Tha' bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flair thrown in, ye think it'll do?"

Hiccup looked over the leg for a moment. "I might make a few tweaks," he replied.

This brought on a chorus of laughter, which was cut off by the arrival of Astrid. She promptly punched Hiccup in the arm. "_That's _for scaring me!" she said. Some things never changed.

"What, is it always going to be like this?"iccup protested. "'Cause I—"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup and pulled him in. Their lips met in some strange human mating ritual.

"I could get used to this," Hiccup finished.

Gobber handed Hiccup a familiar looking bundle. "Welcome home," he said.

That was my queue to break up this little party. I burst from the house. "NIGHT FURY!" somebody shouted. "GET DOWN!" Never got old.

I pounced over, and in multiple cases on, the heads of the humans. Once the crowd had dispersed, I eyed the bundle with growing excitement.

HtTYD: T

Hiccup pulled himself onto the repaired saddle and clicked the prosthetic leg into a modified stirrup. He spread out the new tail, which was crimson with a horned skull design.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"_Hell yeah!"_ I said, snorting to make myself clear to him. Hiccup took a moment to survey the new beginning of out races, and then we took to the air.

Alongside us, Astrid raced with her Nadder. Through the village we went, weaving over and around structures. We passed a human drinking something, and the sudden rush of two dragons caused him to choke. We swept through the harbor, weaving through the masts of the newly reconstructed fleet. We passed under the bridge that led into the ring that had nearly destroyed both me and Hiccup. We were joined by Fish legs and his Gronckle, and then by Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, forming a flying 'V'.

Suddenly, Hiccup and I broke formation, racing into the clouds.

'_Well,' _my older self butted in. _'She's dead. Where does that leave me?'_

'_Wherever you need to be,'_ I replied. _'Besides, now the humans have got something thay never could have dreamed of.'_

'_Oh? And what's that?"_

'_Us.'_

**And so we come to a close. Oh, now don't cry. I'll write more stories again. I'm just gonna take a break from this particular archive. You'll most likely see me in the anime archives sometime in the future. Until then, this is, ah what am I saying? Who the Hell do you think I am?**

'_I stayed up late on the night before it all came to an end.'_


End file.
